The Sheriff and Slab Second-in-Command
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Zena is Brick's second in command when it comes to The Slabs, so when Brick asks Zena to go to Lynchwood with a group of her fellow Slabs to kill a Slab who was hiding out there, when the Sheriff finds out she sends her men out to kill the Slabs but Zena escapes…from them, just not from Sheriff. SheriffxOC yuri/femslash/lesbian


The Sheriff and Slab Second-in-Command

Summary: Zena is Brick's second in command when it comes to The Slabs, so when Brick asks Zena to go to Lynchwood with a group of her fellow Slabs to kill a Slab who was hiding out there, when the Sheriff finds out she sends her men out to kill the Slabs but Zena escapes…from them, just not from Sheriff. SheriffxOC yuri/femslash/lesbian

Disclaimer: Borderlands 2 does not belong to me, however Zena does, I made her up…her daddy Dr. Zed doesn't belong to me though lol.

**Warning: This will have swears and…Lesbian Sex! Woooooot!**

**Also this will only be a one time thing with Zena and Sheriff cause I'm working on a Zena nad Moxxi story at the moment which will have more then one chapter. This one will only be one chapter. Ya know, unless people want me to do two stories where Zena wins over Sheriff and of course my Zena/Moxxi story I just mentioned.**

**Don't like lesbians…turn around NOW!**

"How come the Slab King made you second in command?" spat a Slab as he stared at the Nineteen year old girl who stood on the train as it raced to Lynchwood.

"Cause he knows my father and has known me since I was a child." answered the girl. She had long black hair which was pulled back into a low pony tail but her bangs where cherry red and hung by her face. "Also I'm a lot stronger than any of you ever since I sliced my hand on some Eridium. Made me super strong." She looked at her left palm that had a scar on it, it started in the crease of her left hand but once it reached the middle of her palm it curved down and went across her wrist.

"Sure you're not a Siren, Zena?" chuckled another Slab.

"Yeah pretty damn sure I'm not a Siren. Just Dr. Zed's daughter and we see that insanity is passed down in the DNA."

"Right?! Like that time you cut open that Psycho Bandit for touching your ass and you had this bit grin on your face the whole time you 'operated' on him?!" laughed the first Slab from before.

"Daddy operates on people too." muttered Zena.

"But we can't tell if your daddy is grinning the whole time."

"I didn't have my mask on?" she asked looking down at the black medical mask she had hanging around her neck, normally she wore it when she 'operated' on people.

"Nope."

"Well damn." she said grabbing her mask and pulling it over her face. Her Golden Yellow eyes looking around as the train was slowing down. Over her right eye was a scar that happened when hunting Rakks, it's claw had sliced over her eye but luckily not blinding her in the process.

Once the train slowed to a stop, Zena opened the door and stepped out onto the platform. She pulled her MALIWAN gun off her back, it was the Lucid Plasma Caster, something her daddy bought her for her 19th birthday and she LOVED the gun! "Alright the man ya looking for is hiding out somewhere in town." said Brick's voice over all their Echo recorders. "Be careful thought the Sheriff is one tough bitch."

"Got it Brick." stated Zena. "Everyone know their teams?" They all nodded. "Alright lets go!"

There was three teams, each team made up of three so Zena had her own team and had two of the best Slabs in her opinion but she would rather them have her back then the others since they where idiots. She peaked around the corner and saw no one standing around making her sigh so she ran ahead with the two Slabs. So Zena always wanted to be a Vault Hunter growing up but when she killed someone who was trying to kill Brick, he made her an honorary Slab which she was happy with cause she got the help out the Vault Hunters instead but not having to worry about all the bullshit. She crouched down as she saw a space under a set of stairs and when she looked out through the chain link fence that was attached to one side under the stairs she saw the Slab they needed to kill. She turned to the two and pointed at her own eyes before pointing at the two then around them, pretty much telling them with out words to keep an eye out on the surrounding areas which they understood.

She went under the stairs and put the barrel of her SMG through at hole, aiming at the man's head as he talked to what seemed like a Deputy. She tightened her finger on the trigger as she turned the SMG to the side a bit, if she could do it right, the one short round she was going to fire would take out the both with no problem. She bit her bottom lip as she made sure her aim was good right before pulling the trigger, five bullets shot out of her gun and flew towards the two men talking. Two hit the Slab in his head, killing him instantly while the last three hit the Deputy in his head which also killed him instantly but as soon as he hit the ground dead an alarm started blaring through the town. She moved quickly and climbed out from under the stairs when more Deputies came running at them along with people on large Skags which made Zena and her two men back up.

"Everyone get back to the train!" shouted Zena over the Echo Recorder as she took off running with the two Slabs. When she heard gun shots and one of her men hit the ground dead making her look behind her with wide eyes.

"Kill the Slabs! Five Hundred Dollars for each Slab Scalp I get!" screamed a female's voice over the speakers in Lynchwood.

As she leaped over a box and ran towards the stairs of the Train station when a large Skag blocked her way making her killed the man with a quick shot of her gun making him hit the ground. She grabbed the Skag's head with both hands, snapping it's neck before running up the stairs and into the train station. She stopped by the Ammo and Insta-Health vending machines, she was panting and pacing back and forth, waiting to see if her fellow Slabs come up the stairs. She put a hand in her hair as she was freaking out, no one was coming to her…did that mean that she was the only surviving Slab? No…that couldn't be it, some of them had to be far away from her and it was taking a while to get back.

She saw a set of stairs on the side and moved up them, it went to the top of the train station which she choose to go wait on, so she had a good look around for her men. After a few hours, she found herself getting sleep…her men where all dead, that's what it was…they where all dead and she was going to die. She yawned and leaned against a metal pillar, holding her SMG in her lap, she was super tired but didn't want to go to sleep in fear the Deputies would find her. She wanted to stay up in case one or two of her men where still alive but her tiredness over came her and she fell asleep with her head resting against her shoulder. She didn't know how long she was asleep but she woke up with someone poking her cheek making her groan.

"Huh she's a live." said a female voice. "Are you sure _she's_ a Slab?"

"We're sure Sheriff."

'_Sheriff…fuck me._' thought Zena, she kept her eyes closed when she grunted as a booted foot slammed into her thigh. She opened her eyes and looked at Sheriff who was staring down her with her own yellow eyes.

"Are you a Slab?" she asked.

"What if I am?" snapped Zena glaring at her.

"Well I need to scalp you if you are." She watched the girl grip at her head before chuckling. "You idiots, girls are Slabs. I've never seen that idiot Slab King put a girl in his group before. Let alone a girl like this one."

"What's the suppose to mean?!" snapped the black and cherry red haired girl as she stood up glaring at Sheriff. Sheriff stood a couple inches taller than Zena but that didn't madder to her, size didn't make you more intimidating. "I'm as good as every one of those Slab men! I'm better in fact! I…got them all killed…"

"So you are a Slab? Second in Command?" she asked as Zena nodded. "Why? You're…sixteen?"

"Nineteen and Brick has known me since I was a little girl. My daddy is well known." said Zena thought her medical mask.

"Hm…" Sheriff ran her fingers across Zena's cheek before hooking her fingers in the medical mask and tugging it down to see the girl's face. "Take her to my office, I wish to interrogate her."

"What?!" snapped Zena when two men grabbed her arms making her snarl.

Sheriff turned to walk away when she heard shouting and turned back around to look. Zena flipped the both of them over her shoulders, grabbing one by his shirt and throwing him off the train station roof. She stepped on the gun of the other deputy and pressed down hard, the gun smashed under her boot before she slammed her other foot into his face making him fly 50 feet away from her. She turned around to attack the Sheriff when she froze as a gun was aimed at her forehead making her look at the brunette with her golden yellow eyes, her lips where parted showing that her canine teeth looked more like fangs. Their eyes met, Zena looked insane and she was panting while the Sheriff looked completely calm.

"If you don't want your head blown off you will go to my office for interrogation right now." snapped the brunette making the black and cherry red haired girl scoff. "I'm serious!" She pressed the barrel to the girl's forehead making Zena sigh. She went to grab her gun when the Sheriff stopped her. "I've got it."

Zena was lead at gun point back to Sheriff's office, she wasn't too thrilled with everything. Once entering the building she saw Sheriff toss her gun down and pulled her fingerless gloves off to show she had a bad bleeding cut on her forearm. "You need an Insta-Health." stated the black and cherry red haired girl.

"Got any money?" spat Sheriff.

"Don't need it." she said walking over to the vending machine in the building. She put a hand over the scanner.

Sheriff watched as a light scanned her hand and then the machine lit up. "Zena Blanco." said Dr. Zed's voice. "What does daddy's princess need today?" She pressed a finger against the Insta-Health button and it fell out making her bend down and pick it up.

"Daddy's princess? I should've known." chuckled Sheriff. "You looked about as insane as your father back there."

"Yeah well." shrugged the younger girl biting the needle cover off and walking over to her. She pressed the needle into the woman's arm and injected her with the Insta-Health. They both watched as the wound started slowly healing up until it disappeared, leaving a faint scar.

"Hm…thanks I guess." muttered Sheriff. "Sit!"

Zena sat down in the chair and crossed her legs. "You already know who I am so why do you need to…"

"Shut up!" snapped the Sheriff. "Fuck I forgot to pat you down. Back up!"

"Oh…patting me down." purred Zena very perverted.

"Shut up and against the wall!" snapped the woman grabbing the younger girl under her arms and shoving her against the wall. She looked Zena in the eyes before running her hands down the girl's sides to make sure she wasn't concealing anything before reaching her pants and patting her down all the way to her boots.

Sheriff felt her hat get knocked off making her look up and see Zena grinning down at her. "Oops."

"God. Just like balloon tits." muttered Sheriff.

"Balloon tits?" asked the younger girl.

"Mad Moxxi…balloon tits."

"Hey! Don't call her balloon tits!" snapped the insane child.

"Oh someone have a crush?" grinned Sheriff standing up and pressing her body against Zena's making the younger press herself back into her.

"Look my hormones are much more raging then yours Sheriff. Keep pressing yourself against me and I might push you against your desk and take you." stated the Slab. "Especially when I haven't been laid in a while."

"Oh?" cooed Sheriff. "Who did you? Balloon tits?"

"She's not balloon tits!" spat Zena before sighing. "And no it was Lilith."

"Handsome Jack killed Lilith." stated Sheriff making the younger girl chuckle and grin at her. Sheriff ran a hand across Zena's cheek and pressed her thumb to the bottom of the younger girl's scar and she went to say something but Zena stopped her…with her lips.

Those damn lips with the bright pink lipstick was driving Zena crazy each time Sheriff talk so when she went to again, she stopped the older woman but kissing her. Sheriff was right, Zena loved Moxxi but right now Zena just wanted to shut this woman up and wanted to kiss her at the same time so she did. Sheriff had frozen up when she felt the younger girl kissing her but she wrapped an arm around the girl's waist to pull her closer as they kissed one another. Sheriff felt a tongue lapping at her lips which she parted and the girl's tongue invaded her mouth, from the way the girl was kissing her Sheriff knew the younger one wanted to be the dominate one. Well if she was invading her mouth there was no way in hell Zena would end up being the dominate one so she pressed her tongue hard back against Zena's making those golden yellow eyes open.

Sheriff could read confusion in those eyes and tilted her head to kiss her more deeply making the younger girl moan into her mouth. She grabbed Zena's upper tights and lifted her off the ground, moving her to the desk and setting her down on it as they made out with one another. She felt Zena grip at her shirt and rip it open making some buttons break off in the process, she pulled from Zena's lips making the younger girl whimper. She grabbed the younger girl's hands and pinned them down onto the desk, she shook her head and licked her lips in a teasing manner. "Fuck me." groaned Zena making Sheriff chuckle.

"Someone is in need. I bet you've always wanted to do this with balloon tits." whispered Sheriff before pressing her lips against Zena's throat and sucking.

"D-Don't call her that."

"Inflate-a-Chest?" asked Sheriff as she nibbled the girl's neck.

"M-Moxxi just call her Moxxi."

"Nope." said the Sheriff before slamming Zena down onto her back making her look at her with wide eyes. "I'm gonna…make you scream my name in pleasure."

"I don't even know your name!"

"Just Sheriff will work." purred Sheriff sliding her hands up the skin tight shirt that Zena wore. She pushed it up and started licking the tanned stomach before sucking on a spot hard making it turn red.

Zena inhaled sharply at the pleasant feeling of Sheriff sucking on her stomach. She laced her fingers in the brown hair as a tongue licked a path across her stomach before she was pulled up onto her ass. Sheriff yanked Zena's shirt off showing she wore no bra underneath but with a skin tight shirt she didn't see the point of wearing on. She heard the Sheriff coo in appreciation at the sight she was seeing, she grabbed both of her breasts and massaged them in her calloused hands. She pressed her lips to the younger girl's jaw line and kissed it as she massaged the large breasts in her hand.

"S-Sheriff." moaned the nineteen year old.

"Hm?" she muttered against Zena's skin.

"Don't t-tease."

"Oh but I love teasing my dear." she whispered leaning down and taking one of Zena's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it hard while nipping at the sensitive flesh in her mouth making the girl's legs wrap around her as she convulsed in pleasure a bit. She felt hands on her head pushing her down making her look up and chuckle at the younger girl. "Okay, okay." She undid the girl's black jeans and pulled them down off her hips, making sure to grab the girl's panties.

Zena bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the Sheriff as her legs where spread and Sheriff looked at her already wet pussy. "Come on Sheriff…"

"Say please." whispered the woman leaning close and blowing her breath on her making Zena gasp and arch herself forward.

"P-Please!"

"Good girl." whispered Sheriff before licking the outside of the girl's pussy before spreading it open and sliding her tongue inside of her making the child of Dr. Zed squeal in complete pleasure and grip at her hair tightly holding her mouth to her pussy. Sheriff had only had sex with a girl once and that was years ago when she was probably Zena's age but she knew how to eat out another girl.

Zena was panting as the Sheriff's tongue went further inside of her and pressed against the sweet spot that all girl's had. Sheriff grunted as her hair was pulled harder but she continue to eat out the younger girl because she knew she was pleasing her and she had to admit that the younger girl tasted rather good. She slid her hands up the younger girl's stomach and gripped her breasts in her hands, pulling at her nipples a bit making the younger girl gasp at the feeling. The nineteen year old started feeling that clenching feeling in her stomach and her legs clamped down around Sheriff's head as she felt herself reaching her climax. The older woman felt the younger girl shaking when the girl moaned as she came into the older woman's mouth making Sheriff chuckle as she slid her tongue out and cleaned her up.

"Good?" she asked looking at her making the younger girl nod. "My turn."

"Of course." whispered Zena looking sleepy but she felt _really _good at the moment. She undid Sheriff's belt before pushing down her pants.

"Ah…wait." she said pushing Zena back making her blink.

She kicked her pants off as she walked to her chair, she sat down on it and kicked her leg up onto the desk. "So…?" started the black and cherry red haired girl.

"Alright come here and bring my hat." snapped Sheriff as her shirt hung open, exposing her strapless black bra which she took off and tossed aside.

Zena grabbed Sheriff's hat and walked over to her looking confused. Sheriff took her hat and placed it on her head before pointing down at her special area. "Um…okay." said Zena before getting down onto her knees between the older woman's legs, she leaned close and ran her tongue across her already drenched pussy.

"Eat me." snapped Sheriff shoving Zena's face into her crotch making the girl yelp as she was pushed further into the older woman's special spot. She just slid her tongue inside of her and licked her as fast and hard as she could while using her thumb to rub at her clit just to enhance her pleasure which made the older woman buck her hips towards her mouth a bit. "F-Fuck, you know how to eat!"

Zena just grinned as she wiggled her tongue inside of her as she searched for that sweet spot that she knew would make Sheriff cum. She was licking her inner walls to find it when she heard a gas pas she touched an area making her look up at Sheriff with her golden yellow eyes to question if that spot was good. Sheriff just nodded and held her head to her pussy with both hands, urging her to continue her actions which Zena had no problem doing. While licking the woman's sweet spot she slid a finger inside of her and moved it inside of her making Sheriff tilt her head back and groan loudly, her fingernails digging into the younger girl's scalp. As she pressed her thumb against Sheriff's clit she heard a squeak and felt something enter her mouth making her swallow it and slid her tongue out of the older woman, she ran her tongue across her to clean her up.

She was grabbed and yanked up, her lips crashing against Sheriff's. She slipped her arms around the older woman's waist as they made out with one another, Sheriff tasting herself on the younger girl's tongue which was okay but she preferred Zena's taste over her own any day and over Jack's. She pulled from the insane girl's lips and gave her a cocky smile. "Be a dear and don't tell Handsome Jack, last thing I need is him finding out and killing the both of us."

"Yes Sheriff." whispered the younger girl.

"Stay the night, it's too late to take a train by yourself." said the older woman wrapping her legs around the girl's waist. "I live right upstairs."

"Okay." she nodded. "We share bed?"

"No I have bed and you sleep on couch." she said poking Zena's forehead making her blink then sigh heavily. "But I won't kill you."

"Oh thank you very much Sheriff." stated Zena with an eye roll.

"But next time you're in Lynchwood…come find me." ordered Sheriff making Zena smile at her and nod happily before laying her head on Sheriff's chest as the Sheriff stroked her hair.

"Not as evil as I thought." whispered Zena.

"You caught me in a really horny mood. Be happy you did." chuckled the Sheriff. "Would've killed you on the spot."

"Hey Sheriff…"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad I caught you in a horny mood. I've been in one for about a week and would've pounced on you the moment your back turned." smiled Zena. That made the Sheriff bust out laughing and hold the younger girl closer…this girl was alright.

**THE END**

**So I got bored and fell in love with Sheriff since I fought her with some buddies on line so I got in the mood to write this. Hope you liked! Got to get back to Arkham's Angel, my Zena/Moxxi story, and Steelport Angel !**


End file.
